7 Questions To Discover Love
by beautifulXflowerXJo
Summary: Morgana uses a few questions from Gwen to ask a certain somebody if he loved her. Morgana/Merlin. OneShot.


_A/N: Not "Camelot" version, XXI century ;p_

_**Disclaimer: The s**__**how**__** and the characters **__**DO NOT belong to me.**__** The idea/storyline is also not mine, so I don't want anybody saying that I stole it, passing it off as mine! I did warn =]]**_

"So... should I ask him?"

"You mean the questions? Yeah!"

Morgana sat on her bed with Gwen, looking at a piece of paper Gwen had given her earlier.

"There are..."

Morgana counted the questions on the page.

"…7 questions here."

"Yeah, well, ask him those questions! It'll work! I'm sure! I've seen other girls do it!"

That's the way it had went. Gwen had given 7 questions for Morgana to ask, and here she was, staring at him in the eyes. She wanted to know if he felt for her the same way. She wanted to know if they were more than just friends. She wanted to know if he loved her too. So, she had to do this. She had to ask Merlin how he feels about her.

"Merlin... I have a few questions to ask you."

"Uh, sure?" He answered unsurely.

Morgana swallowed any pride and/or doubts she had.

She had left the paper at the house, confident she'd memorized all the questions.

"Merlin..."

And here's where the terror began...

"Do I... ever cross your mind?"

Merlin shrugged. "Unless you're in danger, no."

Morgana gulped the worry coming up.

"Do you... want me?"

Merlin made a 'wtf' face. "Uh, no..."

Morgana could feel regret already coming up.

"Would you cry if I left town?"

"No..."

"Would you..."

Morgana looked down at the floor quickly trying to remember the question.

"...live for me?"

"No..."

She knew this was going down the hill fast. She only had three questions left.

"Would you do anything for me?"

"Uh, no..."

Morgana's regret was starting to take over her body as her legs started to become weak.

"What would you choose, me... or your life?"

"My life of course!"

She could feel the tears starting to come, but she wasn't crying just yet. She still had one more question, her last hope!

"_Do you like me_...?"

"Nope!"

Merlin was clueless as to why she was asking all these questions. The whole time he was making confused or strange faces at her. Morgana knew what that ment...

A definite _no_...

Biting her lip, Morgana turned on her heel, desperate to keep her tears hidden from the boy she was leaving behind. And as if it couldn't get any worse for the poor girl, it started to pour rain. No cars were out, luckily, so Morgana was able to blindly run down the dark, cold, unforgiving road. Her tears were masked by the pouring freezing rain that fell from the sky and only felt the need to harm her more. Morgana slipped, her boots sliding on the wet ground. She fell to the ground, hard. Her yelps were heard by the empty world around her, with no one to listen. She forced herself, _pulled _herself up from the ground.

Morgana pulled her knee up in front of her, feeling two sets of wet liquid running down her leg. The girl cringed upon seeing a red substance run down her leg. Her only saving grace was the cold icy rain had some mercy and washed the blood away. So she sat there, waiting for the rain to treat her wound completly, thinking on single question.

_How could this all have hapened in ten minutes?_

"MORGANA!"

She gasped at the familiar voice. Twisting her head around, she saw a blur of black, blue and brown running towards her. When her fresh new tears fell down, she could see him clearly. The _him _being Merlin, running towards her. Morgana's vision was blurred once more as he reached her, kneeling down beside her.

"Oh, Morgana? Are you okay?" She didn't answer, instead, she turned away, tears running down her cheeks again. "Morgana…?" He asked, concerned.

"Why would _you _care?" She hissed back. The boy was taken aback by her response.

"Morgana... I know what you were trying to do." She kept her head turned away from him until the sound of paper being un-folded ringed through her ears.

She kept her head turned away, yes, but her eyes widened.

"You were trying to see if I loved you..."

Her heart stopped.

Her pulse skipped a beat.

Her eyes were able to grow no larger.

"I have reasons for my responses, you know."

She grimaced.

"I don't want to hear them..."

However, as knew she would not be able to move, she had no choice.

"Listen... the reason you don't ever cross my mind is because you're _always_ on my my mind."

This was when Morgana decided to listen.

"The reason I don't want you is because I _need_you."

Morgana let him continue.

"The reason I wouldn't cry if you left town is... I would _die_if you left town. The reason I won't live for you is because I would _die_for you. The reason I wouldn't do anything for you is I would do _everything_for you!"

Her cheeks grew pink and she turned to face him. Searching through his face, she saw there was no sign of trickery anywhere on it. He was telling the truth.

"The reason I chose my life is because you _ARE_ my life..." He paused.

"And… Morgana... the reason I don't like you is because _I love you_."

That was it...

The paper Merlin had held was thrown carelessly to the ground, the rain pouring down onto it. Some ink spilled tirelessly into the sewers. The paper was needed no longer because it had done it's job. It had brought two people's lives, two people's lips, together. And on the ruined paper, the heading read: "7 Questions To Discover Love"


End file.
